User blog:User909/Owli's Hypneegee File (MUCH SINISTER OF WHAT YOU MAY THINK)
The Hypneegee File of February 2016 was the last sighting known about Hypneegee. It was also made by the brave and courageous Owli when he was still alive. Many people didn't even bother reading this important report because of who wrote it, but little they know this file is what pieces together. The event occurred during a friday, February 12, of 2016. This date is very important because those numbers are relevant to what i'm going to show next. Anyways, the file proceeds to detail the event, as Owli survived the attack because of his overly-godly strength. The event was eventually reported to Weegee, who (somehow) believed him. It ends with Owli and Pawleeh safely escaping and Owli receiving a medal for proving Hypneegee's existance. I bet reading this felt like reading a normal article, right? Well, what if i told you this is actually encoded in ultra-secret Owli 4D haxor semantic meta-ciphering? Well, it is true because it is a controversial fact. And since everything that is controversial to mainstream opinion is true (unless you're a sheepie!), i'm going to show you my wild assumptions evidences to this. First, i thought to myself: This is too commonplace and boring to be actually something that adds to this wikia! But after reading 4928 times, i discovered it wasn't a simple message. First, let's start with this: " Mysterious Aviation Sightings of Hypneegee Vol.1" Fishy name, huh? That's because it's actually a secret code. The first leters of it will give you "MASOHV1". Now if we separet the "V1" apart, we'll get MASOH. You can spell Somah this way, which is Sundanese for "House". Now, the Sundanese people live in the island of Java. You know what else Java is? That's right, a coffee company and also a programming language. Coffee, code and island. Coffe is associated with being awake, while code is associated with constructing and island is associated with isolation. From this we can get something among the lines of "Constructing an isolated awakening". Now, what is this isolated awakening we're talking about? I'll get on that later. The next fragment we're going to professionaly analyze is: "When me and Pawleeh were in our planes looking for some evidence of Hypneegee. I saw his zeppelin with the big glowing eyes. I went to get a closer look at the zeppelin, but oh my gosh, I saw a squadron of planes with glowing eyes at the front heading straight towards us shooting bullets." Noticed how the first sentence just ends with a period instead of connecting with the next? That's because that phrase is supossed to be examinated alone. First, the two (2) were in their planes (2) looking for evidence (1) of Hypneegee (1). Examining the nouns and switching the number of entities they're referring to binary code, we get 1100. 1100 translates to "YA" in Base32 and to 600 to Hex. "Y" is the 25th letter of the alphabet, while "A" is the first. 25 from 100% is actually 1/4. Keep this fraction in mind. Now for the "600", it is in hex. There are 2 zeroes on it and hex comes from "6". Add the two 6 in the number and you'll get...that's right, 612! This remembers us of 1612, which was the year when Galileo Galilei firstly observed Neptune. Neptune is well-known for its stormy climate and guess what else is Indeegee Temple (the place where Owli was investigating) main feature? The storms. That's right! Our little pellet-chomping friend is actually in an alternate dimension of the Milky Way in Neptune! Right in the DREAM WORLD! Now how do i know it is in the Dream World he is at? Well, that's easy: That's the place Hypneegee usually shows up (in his victim's nightmares). Apart from here, we can build that Owli and Weegee built together a machine that could transport anything material to the dream world while the subjects would remain fully conscious during the trip. That's one of the reasons of why Owli endured Hypneegee, apart from him being a nature-born killing machine. Next, Owli tries to examine Hypneegee's zeppelin closely, but then sees some planes with glowing eyes which start attacking him by shooting bullets. Now that doesn't make any sense since planes don't have glowing eyes. What we can get from this is that they're not planes, but instead, planes on fire. That doesn't make any sense since Neptune is cold, so some kind of supernatural phenomena must be associated with it. Also take note that fire is used during various summoning rituals. Me and Pawleeh took cover to the mountains where the temple we discovered and landed our planes there. We saw another plane with glowing eyes parked near the temple. We looked at the cockpit to see if anybody is there. And there is saw Hypneegee and we took a photo of him quickly and then we scrambled back to our planes to safety and took off. Now on to this part, some stuff happens. They discover a temple and suspiciously land on it. They also saw another one of these strange planes on fire parked and, when they looked inside, surprise! Hypneegee was there! But if Hypneegee parked there with a PLANE...what happened to his zeppelin? Well, the zeppelin is the question and now, we use one of our numbers and stuff we got! The most recent is the 1/4. If we divide zeppelin in 4 we get "ZE-PP-EL-IN". "Ze" means something among the lines of "the" or "that" in polish, "PP" obviously stands for Possession Plan, EL is "he" in Spanish (él) and "IN" is...in...like, inside. We now have "That Possession Plan he inside", or "Inside that possession plan". Next, they photograph him and go way. Notice how indifferent Hypneegee is to them. He just doesn't give a crap to their presence and just ignores them. He is indifferent. The world "indifference" is key to this situation. I radio Weegee that I found him, Weegee believed me and sent the Weegee Air Rangers to save me and Pawleeh. Somehow, Hypneegee in his plane and zeppelin ended up gaining on us and we ended up crashing near the temple's entrance after we were bulleted. Somehow Weegee believed on them and sent the Air Rangers to rescue them. And then, they were shot by Hypneegee and crashed. Now how did they survive the crash? Well, simple as that: They couldn't die. They were on the dream world. They just woke up next time. Also notice how Weegee doesn't even care about the fact Hypneegee is likely fake. This shows his "indifference", also. He is just a blank character like most of them, expressionless and aloof. But at 1.20am we gained conscious after Weegee had woken us up from a deep sleep and he taken us back to the Weegee Air Rangers headquarters zeppelin to safety and we handed the pictures to Weegee of evidence of Hypneegee and he gave us Hypneegee Medals. They woke up and were taken to safety. Next thing Owli and Pawleeh receives a Hypneegee Medal or something like that. Notice how it says the woke up from a "deep sleep", which supports even more my Dream World theory. Now i ask you: Why was Weegee and Hypneegee so...strange...in the dreams? Wouldn't Hypneegee simply kill them on sight using his ultra-powerful spooky powers? Why did Weegee believe right away on something that probably does not exist? Well, i got you the answer: Weegee was just an interpretation of Owli in the dream and about Hypneegee...well...that was actually Hypneegee...on Owli's mind. Owli is one of the countless victims of Hypneegee, which is spread through sound (refer to my past theory which is 100% true). But unlike many people, Owli knows it. Owli actively interacts with Hypneegee on dream land and is actually his friend. Owli and Hypneegee have become one. Owli hosts Hypneegee while Hypneegee helps Owli in winning that Hypneegee Medal. No wonder Hypneegee took so lightly battling Owli! (shooting the plane down was pretty mild). Now how do i know there is a symbiotic relationship between the two apart from those reasons? Well, why on Earth would Owli be so powerful? Hypneegee is actually controlling the whole government of the United 'Gees Galaxy! Open your eyes, sheeple! Hypneegee was actually created by Fortran during his rule and was used to stir up fear! Back then, Hypneege was a free spirit, but then, Mariee was created during Weegee's rule with the intention of imprisioning Hypneegee in a body so he wouldn't go insane and betray them! Hypneegee got furious but, instead of trying to get rid of Mariee, he worked together with them and started spreading Hypneegee's spirit to other people's bodies. This eventually got out of hand and pretty much everyone had Hypneegee. It became worse than Lynks Disease, but Weegee couldn't do jack. Soon, Hypneegee started possessing some of his forced hosts, the whole UGG's royal family included. And that included Owli too. But now you ask me: What does this have to do with that report? Well...remember those weird text we got from there? "Constructing an isolated awakening", "Inside that possession plan" and "indifference". By mixing this together, we would get something among the lines of "Awakening being constructed inside the isolated possession plan, indifferent". This means Hypneegee cares little about whether or not he is hurting his creators and is actually going to possess some of them. First, he'll take control over them and them make them kill themselves, like he did with Owli (who had a sudden death). Well, now we go full circle. Remember the date i gave to you? That was the date that page was created, but some other stuff also happened during that day, such as the posting of this picture: He posted some more, but since 7 is a recurring number of Hypneegee, this picture was special. It takes place in Catalineegee. You can see a red plane shooting white planes down. These appear to have some kind of black stripes, but you can't really tell if they're black with white stripes or the opposite, like a Zebra. But next to it is a strange black zeppelin. You can see that even though he is pretty far away from the scene, his presence makes it look there is more black in the picture than white. And this is a metaphor presented by this picture: An outside factor playing a large role during an inside dilemma. His presence appears to go unnoticed, since he is not attacking nor getting attacked. Hypneegee may not certainly work for or against the government, but some outside evidence such as this theory shows he is actually against, but you can't prove the opposte through an inside line of thought because you'd get stuck in a dichotomy. In conclusion, we see Hypneegee is plotting to actually kill the whole royal family like he did with Owli, get his spirit wavy spooky form back and conquer the Trolliverse. Now we know how he spreads his word and what are his plans. Category:Blog posts